


Sleep is Not Mandatory

by Faithviper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is half human half animal in this story. What happens when a poor fox mother is forced to sell her only son to a rich wolf familey? Will the young fox boy be able to hold off the advancies of the older male wolf who wishes to take him as his mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Frank sat in the middle of his big new room crying. His mother had been having some money troubles and had missed paying a few bills to a wealthy family. To say they had been unhappy about it would have been an understatement but since there oldest son had a crush on Frank and wanted to take the fox as his mate they made a dell with his mother. If they could have Frankie then she wouldn't have to worry about bills ever again. So here he is in a bedroon and home that is not his own.

Walking over to Frankie's room Gerard stopped, his sharp black ears twitched at the sound of his love crying. Opening the door he walked overand knelt next to him as he wrapped his arms around Frank. "Shh it's okay love you don't have to worry. I will protect you from everyone that might try to take you away from me. You will be mt mate Frankie and you will have my pups and we will be happy together."

Frankie sobbed shaking his head. "NO! You can't make me! I don't want to be your mate or have anyone's pups I'm only sixteen and you're nineteen I'm not of age yet."

Gerard smiled at the scared youth and curled his black tail around himself and the black haired fox. "You may not be seventeen yet but in just a few weeks you will be." As quickly as a freak storm Gerard went from comforting Frankie and smiling to holding him in a bone hold with a scowl on his face. "And you will be my mate and have my pups! And if you know what's good for you, you won't back talk!"  
Then his mood changed back to caring. "I am willing to court you before you turn seventeen but a week after your birthday we will be bonded as mates whether or not you wish it my fox."

Frank whimpered softly and nodded his head, his black and white ears droppong to the sides of his head in sadness. "I understand." He said softly his fluffy black and white tail twitching before going limp at his side.

Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye the wolf boy grabbed it and started to pet it and let his fingers fun thru the fur. Feeling Frank jump he smirked. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N...n...nothing." Frankie stuttered blushing. 'I can;t tell him how good that feels but he will be bound to notice it sooner or later.' The younger man whined softly and shifted around making him end up in Gerard's lap still squrming until he felt someting hard pressing up against his ass. Crying out in shck as he tried to jump out of Gerard's arms but he was held firmly to the wolfs chest. "Please Gerard please let me go." He bagged.

"Now now Frankie don't fuss. I want you to be in somthing more date proper when I come to pick you up in a half hour." The wolf said before placing a kiss on Frankie's cheek." Don't worry we will have fun and you don't have to worry I wont make you do most of the things, but if I really want you to do something you will. Am I clear?" He asked as he stopped at the door.

"I understand." He said as he watched as the older boy left him to change.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up...

Fixing his tie Gerard looked at the clock to see that it had almost been a half hour. 'Well looks like it's time to go pick up my date.' He thought with a grin as he grabbed his car keys and headed to Frankie's room.

As he looked at himself in the mirror Frank fixed his eyeliner as he hummed Coming Clean by Green Day before his large ears picked up the sound of his living room door opening. Waiting until there was a knock at the door before getting up. Opening the door he gasped when he saw Gerard. Taking in his future mates looks he blushed seeing the tight black dress pants, a black button up shirt, a red tie, and a black suite jacket. He had dark red eye shadow all around his hazel eyes giving them a rather demonic glow.

Gerard licked his lips as he took in Frankie's looks. He was dressed in tight faded jeans and a tight pink shirt with a black heart in the middle. The make-up he had on was thick black eyeliner, some pink eye shadow and some sparkles.

Shifting a bit Frank looked down not being able to meet Gerard's eyes any longer. "Were are we going?" He asked softly.

"We will be going to Armand's." He said smirking as Frankie's head shot up as he mentined the most expnsive restaurant in town was to be where they had there first date.

Biting his lip ring Frankie shifted from foot to foot uncomfotably. "But I'm not dressed to go to a place like that." He said looking at his T-shirt and faded jeans.

With a grin the wolf looked the fox up and down slowly. "Don't worry they will let you since your with me and besides after dinner we will be going to a friends party, so your dressed fine." he said not saying what kind of party it was.

Looking up at the wolf the young fox blinked a couple of times before finally nodding in agreement. "If you think so." Frank said.

"I know so." Gerard said as he took Frank's had. "Come on lets go." He said as he pulled the boy from his bedroom through his living room and then in to the hallway of the house until they got out side. Leading Frank over to his car he unlocked the passenger side door and opened it for him.

Sitting down in the soft car seat as the older boy closed the door before walking over to the drivers side, getting in, and starting the car. The drive th Armand's was a silent one but once they got there Gerard got out and opened Frankie's door himself, glaring at the parking attendant who had been about to do that.

Gerard glared a whole into the coyotes head. "Back off! He's mine!" He growled quietly so Frank didn't hear him. Turning back to the boy he smiled to him and held out his hand to help him out of the car. "Lets go babe."

Letting himself be led the fox let his head drop before looking back up and takig in his surroundings. Armand's was unlikeany place he had ever been. Every were Frank looked there were men in black tie suites, and women in fancy dresses. He dropped his gead again to look at his own clothes then at Gerard. Feeling uncomfortable Frank grabbed the wolfs hand as they were shown to there table.

With a smirk Gerard took his hand back and instead wrapped his arm around Frankie's waist. "Now now don't worry they wont say or do a thing about how you're dressed. Besides I think you look hot!" He said stopping as he watched him blush deeply. "We are also going to a party after this." He reminded the fox as they sat down.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go horribly wrong. 
> 
> Warning for forced drug use and possible non con

After dinner Frankie was feeling more comfortable around Gerard and started to feel better about becoming his mate. “So what kinds of things do you like?” He asked as he remembered, he barley knew anything about him.

“I like comics, drawing, singing, things like that. But what about you? What kinds of things do you like Frankie?” Gerard asked as he started the car.

Well…” Frank said with a smile. “I like comics too and to sing, I really love my guitar, OH and scary movies.” He said with his eyes shinning in happiness.

Gerard smiled and gave a small nod before pulling into a driveway. “Here we are. The party is being thrown by my friend Burt. He can be a bit weird but don’t worry he knows we are to be bond so he wont try anything for real.” He said with a nod of his head before getting out of the car to go open Frankie’s door.

~~~~~~

Frank watched as Gerard didn’t bother to knock at the door but just walked right in. “Gerard shouldn’t you have knocked?” He asked with a worried voice as they walked over to another door.

With a smirk Gerard shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe but then we would have been waiting outside all night.” He said as he opened the door. “See everyone is down stairs.” He finished as he started to lead Frankie down stairs where the music kept getting louder the closer they got.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs the first person Frank saw was another wolf with wild long black hair and wicked brown eyes.

Looking to his left Bert grinned. Walking down the stairs was Gerard and a small fox boy who could only be the Frankie boy Gerard had been so hung up about. With a smirk Bert walked over to them. “Hey Gee whose the hotty?”

Gerard smirked at Bert and wrapped his arm around Frank’s waist. “This is my soon to be mate Frankie. Frankie this is my good friend Bert he is the one throwing the party.”

“Nice to meet you.” Frank said holding out his hand.

Bert smirked and looked at Gerard, who nodded to him with a smirk of his own. “Nice to meet you to Frankie.” He said before grabbing Frankie around the waist, and pulling Frankie to his body giving him a sloppy kiss on the mouth.

Gerard smirked as he grabbed one of Frank’s arms and tied a rubber tube around his upper arm before taking out a needle full of some clear liquid and injecting it in to Frankie’s body.

Frankie jerked as he felt the needle enter his skin and the unknown liquid enter his veins as Bert finally pulled away and let his body go limp.

Taking Frank’s limp body from Bert, Gerard nodded. “Thanks man I needed the help. Sorry Frankie I never told you this is a drug party.”


	4. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of guilt

Hours later Frankie had started to be able to move again but he still couldn’t because he was being pinned down as ruff hands roamed his body. Opening his eyes he saw Gerard atop of him with lust filled eyes gazing down at him. “Gerard please stop this I don’t feel good. Please I’m not ready for this.” He whimpered.

Gerard looked down at the half naked fox and sighed. “Alright, I told you I would not force myself on you and I won’t.” He said as he rolled onto his back.

As they just laid there in Gerard’s bed Frankie started to get a strange feeling and looked over to Gerard to see the wolf watching him with a guilty look in his eyes. Frank was suddenly over come with a need to show the older boy that it was alright and that he was forgiven.

Gerard was surprised when he closed his eyes and suddenly felt lips on his. “Frankie what are you doing?” He asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Kissing you.” He said with a child like innocents.

“Baby you don’t have to, I will wait.”

“But you feel guilty about what you did even though you stopped when I asked you to.”

“Maybe but I drugged you and that is not forgivable.” He said shamefully.

Frank sighed and ran his fingers up and down Gerard’s side. “Gerard you may not think it is but I do forgive you for it all.” He said softly as he curled up at Gerard’s side and fell asleep.

Looking down at Frankie Gerard let a small smile graze his lips. Maybe Frank was right and he could be forgiven.


End file.
